102215-Flushed And Hushed
20:21:37 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CARAYXS HIVE. 20:21:48 CGG ceased responding to memo. 20:23:26 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:23:26 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is just kinda hovering over his phone in a corner, blushing and buzzing quitely to himself -- 20:25:24 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG comes down from his guard view/random window -- 20:25:42 CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Believe. We. Need. To. Talk. For. A. Moment. 20:26:01 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks up, slightly nervous -- 20:26:06 CCC: Uhh, what about? 20:26:30 CGG: I. Was. Informed. By. The. Oracle. About.... 20:26:55 CGG: Well. About. How. She. Expressed. Feelings. For. You. It. Would. Seem. 20:27:19 CGG: I. Was. Curious. Though. Why. You. Claimed. She. Was. Not. Good. Enough. For. You. 20:27:30 CGG: Or. At. Least. That. Is. Her. Words. On. The. Matter. 20:27:42 CCC: I never said that 20:28:08 CGG: What. Was. Said. Then? 20:28:28 CCC: I just didn't reciprocate her feelings 20:28:33 CCC: Neither did you 20:28:40 CCC: I'm new to quadrants 20:28:47 CGG: As. Am. I.... 20:28:50 CCC: I hadn't felt flushed before 20:28:56 CCC: Er, I thought I hadn't 20:29:03 CGG: Thought? 20:29:14 CGG: So. You. Have. Been. Flushed. Before? 20:29:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC just kinda looks off to the side -- 20:29:41 CCC: Not important 20:29:48 CCC: But uhh anywa 20:29:59 CCC: At the time of speaking to her, I thought I hadn't 20:30:15 CCC: And I didn't 20:30:20 CCC: Feel flushed for her 20:30:31 CGG: Yes. The. Whole. Notion. Of. The. Quadrants. Can. Be. Rather. Indirect. 20:30:44 CCC: I really didn't mean to hurt her 20:30:55 CCC: honestly 20:31:06 CCC: I tried to apologize the best I could 20:31:09 CGG: She. Seemed. More. Distraught. At. Having.... Betrayed. Me.... 20:31:23 CCC: Uhh, there's also that 20:31:36 CCC: About her uhh, attraction to me 20:31:46 CCC: It wasp to both of us, I guess 20:31:56 CCC: You for her visions and whatnot 20:32:10 CCC: And I guess I just came out of left field being suave or something 20:32:23 CCC: It seemed to cause a bit of turmoil to her 20:32:38 CCC: Aside from just the unrequited flushcrush 20:33:10 CCC: Her species, they're really restrictive to females 20:33:20 CCC: Like, the things that she'd said to us both 20:33:30 CCC: Way beyond taboo for her species 20:33:32 CGG: Yes. I. Have. Been. Told. Of. How. Her. Species. Works. 20:33:50 CCC: Yeah, and she broke those 20:33:58 CCC: Like, all the ones that I know of 20:34:07 CCC: And some I can assume probably eist too 20:34:38 CCC: I can write up a damn checklist of all the taboos she trespassed 20:34:44 CCC: And check every one of them 20:35:01 CCC: And then it wasp all for nothing 20:35:15 CGG: None. Can. Blame. Her. For. That.... In. The. Matters. Of. Quadrants. One. Should. Be. Allowed. Their. Passions. 20:35:51 CCC: I agree 20:35:51 CGG: Even. The. Different. Castes. Of. Our. Own. Kind. Are. Allowed. This. 20:36:03 CCC: Yeah 20:36:08 CCC: I wasp trying to tell her so 20:36:41 CGG: As. I. Have. Told. Her. As. Well. 20:37:45 CGG: It. Does. Start. To. Make. Sense. Of. Her.... Shipping. Habits.... How. Her. Species. Is. 20:38:02 CCC: Yeah 20:38:17 CCC: Every attempt that isn't a success is a slap in the face to her 20:38:46 CCC: Even her less "forward" approaches can likened to outright asking for the bulge 20:39:18 CCC: So she's understandable distraught 20:39:30 CCC: I never said she waspn't good enough for me 20:39:42 CCC: Though it's likely how it sounded to her ears 20:39:52 CCC: I certainly don't think so 20:40:00 CCC: I'm just...not flushed for her 20:40:32 CGG: Fortunate. For. You. That. She. Does. Not. Have. A. Future. Vision. To. Contradict. That. 20:40:57 CCC: I believe the futures she sees can still be changed 20:41:02 CGG: As. Do. I. 20:41:07 CCC: She spoke of the colors between us changing 20:41:11 CGG: Otherwise. This. Will. All. Be. For. Naught. 20:41:16 CCC: I guess to represant her blooming desires 20:41:40 CCC: Which means even the unforeseen can happen 20:42:51 CGG: There. Is. Another. Thing. That. Bothers. Me. Though. 20:43:06 CCC: What? 20:43:34 CGG: She. Says. That. She. Will. Only. Be. Saved. If. I. Sign. Her.... Relationship. Contract. As. Per. Her. Species' Ritual. 20:44:00 CCC: Her primer thing I believe 20:44:04 CGG: Yes. That. Was. The. Word. 20:44:34 CCC: Wherein a male uhh, copulates with the female 20:44:50 CGG: She. Made. It. Sound. More. Like. A. Contract. Than. That..... 20:44:57 CGG: That. Is. Even. More. Awkward. 20:45:04 CCC: It basically is a contract 20:45:16 CCC: Between the makes and females of her species 20:45:28 CCC: Males beign the more dominant basically own the other 20:45:38 CGG: Yes. I. Was. Told. Of. The. Dominance. Issue. 20:45:45 CGG: Not. Of. How. The. Contract. Was. Formed. 20:45:58 CCC: I don't know everything 20:46:10 CCC: BUt at least, that's how I thought it worked 20:46:27 CCC: Most things with her species seem to boil down to the same 20:46:40 CGG: The. Point. I. Was. Going. For. Though. Was. That. I. Did. Not. Wish. To. Condemn. A. Person. To. Death. Over. Not. Having. A. Relationsihp. With. Them. 20:46:59 CGG: And. Yet. Do. Not. Wish. To. Be. Forced. To. Have. Said. Relationship. 20:47:04 CCC: Oh 20:47:10 CCC: Well yeah, I'm with you there 20:47:29 CCC: I'm actually not sure how that factors into saving her 20:47:39 CCC: But I don't know the details 20:48:05 CCC: To save her, someone has to choose to take her with them 20:48:11 CCC: When the game ends 20:48:19 CGG: I. Was. Of. The. Opinion. Was. That. She. Felt. She. Could. Not. Abandon. Her. Duty. Unless. Someone. Takes. Her. 20:48:19 CCC: And the create that universe 20:48:27 CGG: And. That. Some. Duty. Was. Keeping. Her. In. Place. 20:48:40 CCC: That could be it 20:48:48 CCC: I don't know the details surrounding that 20:48:58 CCC: Except that if no one takes her with them, she'll die 20:49:06 CGG: It. Would. Not. Doubt. Be. Linked. To. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. If. There. Is. A. Duty. Keeping. Her. In. Place. 20:49:11 CGG: She. Was. Suppose. To. Be. His. 20:49:23 CCC: Blue eyed beast? 20:49:29 CGG: I. Have. Mentioned. It. Before. 20:49:37 CGG: But. It. Seemed. You. Did. Not. Pay. Attention. 20:49:46 CCC: It wasp never mentioned to me 20:49:56 CCC: Or maybe in passing 20:49:57 CGG: Then. I. Will. Mention. The. Whole. Of. It. Now. 20:50:04 CCC: there's a lot of info to tak ein 20:50:08 CCC: so what is it? 20:50:20 CGG: I. Shall. Start. At. The. Beginning. 20:51:15 CGG: When. I. Was. In. The. Violet. Tower. Last. On. What. I. Now. Know. To. Be. A. Moon. Of. A. Place. Called. Derse. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. Marked. Me. As. His. Own. And. Set. Me. On. A. Quest. To. Find. Scarlet. 20:51:48 CGG: And. By. Marked. I. Mean. That. He. And. The. Oracle. Seem. To. Be. On. Sides. And. For. Some. Reason. Have. Chosen. Some. Persons. To. Be. Theirs. In. Some. Fashion. 20:52:05 CCC: Uh huh, I see 20:52:23 CGG: The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. Seems. To. Be. Member. Of. Her. Species. That. Has. Modified. Himself. To. Be. Quite. Strong. 20:52:52 CCC: It may be the person she's running from 20:52:57 CGG: Indeed. It. Is. 20:53:14 CGG: I. Am. Absolutely. Certain. Of. This. Fact. 20:53:26 CCC: Sounds likely enough 20:53:36 CCC: With her residing in the game already I think 20:53:42 CCC: And Scarlet beign involved 20:53:57 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. Involved. Scarlet. Is. Involved.... She. Is. Dead. 20:54:04 CGG: The. Oracle. Told. Me. Of. This. 20:54:08 CGG: And. Told. Me. Where. To. Find. Her. 20:54:30 CCC: Yeah ,I wasp told she wasp dead too 20:54:38 CCC: And that they'd had a relationship 20:54:46 CGG: Yes. A. Most. Complicated. One. 20:54:57 CCC: Indeed 20:55:10 CCC: she talks of her as if she's alive though 20:55:16 CCC: Or will be 20:55:17 CGG: What. Bothers. Me. Is. Why. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. Wants. Me. To. Find. Her. And. Why. The. Oracle. Is. Helping. That. Task. 20:55:54 CCC: Maybe they're fighting over her 20:56:28 CCC: From what I know 20:56:41 CCC: In addition to their relationship 20:56:47 CGG: I. Suppose. I. Will. Find. Out. Once. I. Find. The. Mausoleum. 20:56:51 CCC: Scarlet wasp made for a purpose 20:57:09 CCC: To be matesprite to the "programmers" 20:57:22 CCC: The authority of her species 20:57:32 CCC: Maybe the blue eyed beast is one of them 20:57:41 CCC: And laid claim to scarlet 20:58:29 CGG: Perhaps. 20:58:39 CCC: Though, the one she claimes to be in a cat and mouse game with is her killer 20:58:54 CCC: Jealous rage? 20:59:31 CCC: Where is this Mausoleum? 20:59:37 CGG: On. Derse. 21:00:22 CGG: I. Do. Not. Believe. It. Would. Be. Wise. For. Me. To. Travel. On. Derse. For. Very. Long. While. This. Engineer. Could. Come. At. Any. Moment. 21:00:51 CCC: Yeah, and how would you bring her back to like or whatever, anyway? 21:01:13 CCC: It's best ot deal with this first 21:01:44 CGG: Is. The. Goal. To. Bring. Scarlet. Back. To. Life? 21:02:11 CCC: I have no idea 21:02:19 CCC: but Libby's alluded to us meeting her 21:02:27 CCC: Or having some kind of dealings with her 21:02:38 CGG: Very. Odd. 21:02:39 CCC: Which may be more of the shipping, I hope not 21:02:56 CGG: I. Shall. Hope. Not. As. Well. 21:03:00 CCC: Anyway, she often talks lik she's alive 21:03:03 CCC: Or will be 21:03:18 CCC: I don't know why and she hasn't told me 21:03:28 CGG: I. Was. Of. The. Thought. When. You. Mentioned. That. That. She. Must. Have. Been. Mixing. The. Past. With. The. Future. 21:03:41 CGG: But. If. We. Are. To. Be. Interacting. With. Scarlet.... 21:03:48 CCC: I'm not sure 21:03:59 CCC: It's all interpretations of her phrasing 21:04:16 CCC: But it's what it sounds like 21:04:37 CCC: I don't know any other reason they've want you to find her 21:05:38 CGG: The. Only. Thing. Is. The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. Has. Reportedly. Marked. Me.... Would. They. Not. Be. Close. By? Would. They. Not. Interfere. Once. I. Find. Scarlet? 21:06:06 CGG: I. Can. Already. Attest. That. The. Beast. Is. Able. To. Disappear. Before. One'S. Eyes. 21:06:23 CGG: There. Would. Be. No. Way. Of. Knowing. How. Close. He. Will. Be. To. Me. As. I. Traverse. Derse. 21:09:16 CCC: that bodes ill 21:09:25 CGG: Indeed. 21:09:42 CCC: Maybe they can be defeated? 21:09:44 CCC: Somehow 21:09:47 CGG: Not. By. Myself. 21:09:56 CGG: Just. Being. Near. That. Creature. Was.... Unnerving. 21:10:11 CCC: Well they need you to find Scarlet by the sound of it 21:10:17 CCC: since they likely haven't already 21:10:22 CCC: Maybe you can refuse 21:10:33 CCC: Or hold off until the beast is out of the way 21:10:59 CGG: Perhaps. At. Another. Time. I. Can. Ask. The. Oracle. More. On. This. Matter. 21:11:36 CGG: It. Must. Have. A. Weakness. Or. A. Way. Of. Being. Detected. Other. Than. Her. "Shipping. Sight." 21:12:23 CGG: Well. I. Should. Return. To. My. Task. Of. Lookout. 21:12:41 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG starts to walk up the stairs but stops -- 21:13:00 CCC: Stay vigilent 21:13:10 CGG: One. More. Thing.... The. Oracle. Has. Shipped. Others. Though. The. Details. Have. Not. Quite. Been. Shared.... But. Has. She. Shipped. The. Heiress. With. Anyone? 21:13:33 CCC: ...yeah... 21:13:41 CGG: .... 21:13:55 CCC: Both with me and with Carayx 21:14:16 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stares at you intently -- 21:14:38 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks off to the side nervously -- 21:14:52 CCC: I don't subscribe to her shipping 21:15:06 CCC: I've even talked to Aaisha and w both think it's dumb 21:15:06 CGG: If. The. Oracle'S. Predictions. Are. Remotely. True. Rest. Assured. I. Will. Be. Making. Certain. Either. Of. You. Two. Are. Suitable. For. The. Heiress. 21:15:54 CGG: I. Will. Not. Have. Someone. Taking. Her. Heart. And. Using. It. To. Destroy. Her. Hopes. When. She. Has. Finally. Started. To. Express. Such. 21:16:09 CCC: I would never 21:16:27 CCC: I can promise you that 21:17:07 CCC: I mean, it's kinda her choice really 21:17:19 CGG: See. That. You. Keep. That. Promise. If. She. Chooses. You. 21:17:20 CCC: She's a smart troll 21:17:23 CGG: Indeed. 21:17:31 CCC: She's seen manipulators comb and go 21:18:03 CCC: I couldn't pull the wool over her eyes even if it waspn't geniune 21:18:41 CGG: It. Would. Sound. Like. You. Already. Approve. Of. Pursuing. This. 21:19:30 CCC: No! 21:19:34 CCC: I mean! 21:19:43 CCC: She's great 21:19:54 CCC: We've talked a bit, really nice troll 21:19:58 CCC: Really uhh, good 21:20:00 CCC: Nice 21:20:18 CCC: Buzz 21:20:39 CGG: Hmmm.... I. Suppose. My. Instincts. Were. Wrong.... 21:20:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is the shiftiest motherfucker currently -- 21:20:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is still the most gullible -- 21:20:59 CCC: ...instincts? 21:21:26 CGG: Just. That. You. Were. Pursuing. Something. With. Her. 21:21:40 CGG: Based. From. This. Converstation. Just. Now. 21:22:07 CGG: I. Am. Quite. Good. At. Deriving. The. Truth. Usually. 21:22:20 CCC: Uhh, well if I wasp, I can at least say that I'd take great care of her 21:22:27 CCC: She's great 21:22:39 CCC: Smart, driven, loyal, etc 21:22:41 CGG: Indeed. Even. If. She. Has. Had. Trouble. Seeing. That. 21:22:58 CCC: I could never take advantage of that, even if she waspn't too smart for it 21:23:13 CGG: But. I. Suppose. That. Is. Not. Even. An. Issue. 21:23:32 CCC: I'll make sure she knows it 21:23:36 CCC: ... 21:23:42 CGG: Well. Then. At. Some. Point. I. Shall. Have. A. Similar. Conversation. With. Suproc. 21:23:46 CCC: In the most platonic way possible? 21:24:03 CCC: Yeah, uhh, buzz, better person to talk to 21:24:11 CCC: I mean, no, uhh 21:24:21 CGG: .... 21:24:27 CGG: Right. 21:24:35 CGG: For. Now. I. Should. Return. To. The. Watch. 21:24:45 CCC: Yeah, that's important 21:24:50 CCC: vigilant and shit 21:24:53 CCC: hehe, buzzz 21:24:59 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes up to the window where he was looking out from before -- 21:25:16 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slumps against the wall -- 21:25:22 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC deep sigh of relief -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla Category:Serios